Coddling the Colossus
by rickmantic
Summary: Emma is suddenly aware that Regina, despite her larger than life personality, is actually very... Tiny. Her love-sick mind magnifies the observation and Emma begins her journey as a coddle-monster: "I know it's stupid but I wish I could just put you in my pocket and carry you around everywhere." Recount five days of her short lived journey in this fic. Established SQ fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't**** own Once Upon a Time or claim rights to the characters mentioned.**

Why? Remember the Western Wall Tunnel pic where Fred is holding Lana... so that and the fact that she's as cute as a teeny-weeny button!

Ground rules: Established SQ, Post curse but Regina doesn't use magic (her reasons are her own, we really shouldn't intrude) and she is as light as a feather.

* * *

Regina Mills was... well, where would you even start? She had reigned as Queen, the Evil Queen if we paid attention to semantics, for more than a decade. She was also the Mayor of Storybrooke, holding the position with no _real_ competition for more than 30 years. She was strict, regal, imposing, 'the dragon lady', 'the bitch' and apparently the runner's up in the fairest-of-them-all competition.

_Emma begs to differ from Disney_

She was bigger than life itself. And under the fifty feet shadow of her grandeur, it was sometimes so very easy to overlook _small_ details. But Emma realised in that moment, without her five-inch stilettos, her spotless satin blouse, her pristine blazer and her _lets-sexually-frustrate-Emma_ pencil skirts: the sleepy woman groggily pulling Emma's dark blue sweatshirt over her bare body was... well she was just so tiny.

Looking at the said woman standing in front of their bed, drowning in the over-sized blue fabric, Emma was blinded by the bright warm light of her epiphany. That night Emma held her wife like a body pillow, cocooning the woman in her arms and legs. Regina noticed the sudden coddling, but didn't think much about it as sleep seduced her into oblivion.

Sitting in her study the following Friday at 2 am Regina recalls that Sunday night and broods over the week that followed.

* * *

**Monday**

Emma and Regina were late for work, very late. In hindsight it would have helped immensely if they could just stop getting distracted while getting dressed. But to quote Emma, _"Hey, no clothes!"_. After Regina closed their bedroom door, the brunette turned only to bump into the blonde. Looking up she saw Emma smiling at her playfully and before she knew what was happening she got scooped into strong arms which proceeded to carry her downstairs.

"Emma, stop! You'll ruin my clothes", Regina criticized trying to hide her panic as they descended the stairs, all the while holding the blonde in a vice-like grip.

"Oh come on, I could never drop you. You're lighter than Henry and August put together Gina." Lucky for her Regina wasn't really paying attention to the nickname or in fact any word coming out of the blonde's mouth till they reached the last step.

When they touched the ground floor Emma didn't let her down but continued their journey on to the kitchen. They didn't have time for breakfast so she bent down slightly for Regina to pick out an apple for herself and a granola bar for the Sheriff from the counter. The pair proceeded outside with Emma swaying the brunette lightly, eliciting a bunch of harmless threats from the older woman. The Mayor had to open and close the door from her saviour's arms and was finally released when Emma gently placed her in the driver's seat of the Benz. Emma closed the door and tried to kiss off the scowl on her wife's face through the open window. When Regina rolled her eyes and turned away she laughed as she pecked the top of her hair before skipping towards her bug. Regina shook her head at the retreating blonde and started her car fighting the amused smile creeping up on her face.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Half the town was attending the public meeting at the town hall. When the power couple arrived the meeting was motioned to start. Regina welcomed the crowd and provided a brief overview of the office's new proposal for the near future. Her sheriff was standing below at the end of the stage looking over the proceedings, much like the Mayor's personal bodyguard.

When the Mayor ended her speech she saw the green-eyed blonde waving her over with her cute smug smirk, the one that usually accompanied Emma when she was wearing the sheriff's uniform. When she repeated the action, Regina chose to forgo the stairs and walked towards the end of the stage as the next speaker took their place behind the podium. When Regina bent down to hear what her wife deemed so important which couldn't wait till after the meeting, Emma placed her hands on the Mayor's waist and swiftly picked her up from the stage.

Since they were towards the corner end, the action would have gone unnoticed, but Regina was so surprised by the gesture that she had let out a sharp squeal as her feet left the platform. When the hall let out a collective _aww_ Regina's cheeks were giving Emma's favourite jacket a run for their money in colour. She gritted out a 'We'll talk about this later' through her teeth as she plastered a fake smile for the attendees and even though Emma mouthed a quick sorry she could see the slight upturn of those pink lips.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Regina was still a little miffed due to the town meeting but lucky for Emma their little boy had won the second place in the school's science fair. They decided to have a celebratory family night and the Mayor's pleasant mood extended towards the Sheriff. After the two kids of the house more or less inhaled the home-made pizza Regina had prepared, the family proceeded to the den for a movie.

Henry already had a movie in mind and loudly declared his rights to the sofa. Emma couldn't disagree with the logic of him being the only one with a trophy in the house. Emma made herself comfortable on the armchair and pulled Regina into her lap when she finally arrived with the bowl of popcorn. With Henry sprawled on the sofa she didn't really have a choice so Regina settled into her wife with her head resting on the blonde's shoulder and legs nestled on top of Emma's thighs.

Throughout the movie Emma kept playing with olive hands, tracing her fingers with own. Halfway into the movie Regina got fed up of the incessant poking and prodding she was being subjected to, so she turned in her wife's arms with a scowl on her face.

"If you pinch my cheeks one more time, so help me Swan…"

A second later she was mulling over her words thinking what exactly caused Emma to let out that annoying infantile gurgle and then lean forward to gently capture her lips. Henry soon decided to end that tender moment by practicing his aim with popcorn at the couple. The credits rolled on to a room littered with white kernels and three laughing figures on the couch on top of each other. Emma picked up the giggling boy in a piggy back as Regina cleaned up the mess they'd made.

When they closed the sleeping boy's door Emma leaned her shoulder sideways on the door and waggled her eyebrows at the Mayor. Seeing the confused look she turned slightly and motioned her to get on the back like Henry. The Mayor slapped her arm in incredulity and shaking her head left the blonde besides the door. Emma whined a little as they both changed and got into the covers. Regina laughed when the younger woman huffed _spoilsport_ and held the blonde till both of them drifted into slumber.

* * *

**Thursday**

There were days when Regina wanted to do nothing more than burn her office down, flip everyone in the town off and then spray-paint the words _I Quit_ across the clock tower. Repressing such urges, the tired Mayor had decided on a much-needed grocery store trip. But as luck would have it, even her faithful car was determined to test Regina's patience. Emma's dad managed his best not to laugh, for his own safety, when he bumped into Regina poking the carburetor as if ordering it to work. As she thanked David for dropping her home, she knew the only thing that would help her mood now was cooking. After making a mental note to learn more about engines she was about to start unpacking the brim-filled brown bags when she heard the door open followed by loud hurried footsteps.

"I just met David outside. Rough day huh?"

Emma kissed her on the forehead then helped her place the shopped goods as Regina began telling her about work related nuances. Soon the stove was fired and Regina started her preparations for dinner. Emma was never much of a help in the kitchen, but today she didn't feel like staying away from Regina, especially when she looked so adorable when tired. So she went behind the Mayor and picked her up slightly so Regina could stand on top of her boots, sans heels of course.

Like second skin the couple worked together and even though it was taking twice the time Regina couldn't bring herself to mind. They both moved in unison; Emma held her hand chopping the vegetables; she made sure to grip the Mayor extra tightly when they waddled towards the fridge when required. Regina casually looked the other way when Emma sneaked in a few extra ingredients into the pot. Whenever Regina taste tested the dish Emma made sure to repeat her _it's too sweet_ joke as she kissed the brunette immediately afterwards, on the pretence of tasting the dish herself. Regina made sure to scoff in response every single time.

When Henry poked his little head into the kitchen later, he found them both leaning against the counter with their eyes closed waiting for the timer to go off. He smiled upon noticing Regina's pumps on the side and left them alone to revel in the quiet companionship of each other's embrace.

* * *

**Friday**

It was Friday, the one day the Mayor and Sheriff made it a point to leave their respective work places early. If asked, Regina wouldn't hesitate to affirm her irritation towards Rabbit's Hole being Emma's choice for 'hanging out'. But Emma knew she, like herself, looked forward to their weekly release with their now-friends over alcohol and pool.

Ruby and Whale were the regulars accompanies and sometimes Belle would tend to join the couples. Belle was the only one in town as good as Emma when it came to handling the cue stick and Regina, again, wouldn't hesitate to affirm that those elusive skills were all thanks to Lacey and therefore her. David and Snow knew they were welcomed, by _'everyone'_ as Emma had strongly declared... while looking down... furiously tugging her jacket sleeve... with an expression crossed between passing-out and sugar-high. Nonetheless they did know they were welcome, but they wanted to grasp this weekly opportunity to bond with Henry by having their grandchild stay over at their house after an evening of playing board games.

This night Belle and Regina decided on catching up on something literary or was it political, nevertheless boring for Emma to partake in, so she decided to have a _who can have more beer before puking_ contest with Whale. Emma tried her best to not gloat when Ruby ran after the doctor bee-lining towards the bathroom. Green eyes sought the brown ones over the bar and the Sheriff sauntered there asking her lady if there was a prize for the victorious. Regina, still basking in the pampering she'd been showered with the day before, was more than happy to purr into her ear the things the winner could expect once they were home. When Emma felt Regina's teeth grazing over her ear lobe she decided it was time to leave the establishment for the real Friday night celebrations. They both wished a good night to Belle and asked her to convey the same to the absent couple.

Regina kept chuckling when Emma swayed on their way to the door, louder when she tripped over nothing but air with only Regina's arms keeping her from meeting the floor. Watching her laugh so coyly, Emma started giggling and mumbled something on the lines of..

"_m'sober... c'mere my tiny queen..."_

And with that she hoisted a very shocked Regina up over her shoulder. The whole bar fell silent before a second passed, followed by another, and then the place erupted into roar of wolf whistles. The Mayor could feel everyone's eyes on her as Emma strutted out of the bar.

As soon as black heels came in contact with gravel Regina felt her anger boil over. Knowing she could and would do something she'd regret later, something violent, she swiped the keys from the blonde and drove away leaving her kicking the road below with her head hung low.

...

So Regina stayed up, waiting patiently for her wife to come home. She glanced a look at the clock and sighed for the fifth time. Just as she was about to pick up her phone she heard the door open. Emma followed the light to the study and saw Regina was still wearing the clothes from the evening.

"Regina... ", she started, leaning on the doorway, her voice wavering from mental exhaustion and not alcohol. Walking home five blocks had given her senses a chance to catch up with her.

The brunette held up her hand and sighed yet again.

"I want to have a grown up conversation with my sober wife, not with a drunken Neanderthal who manhandles her woman as she pleases."

"Believe me Regina, I'm pretty sober right now. I-I wasn't trying to man-handle you, it's just, you are-"

"Me, how are you pinning this on me?" Regina exclaimed a little louder than necessary as her eyebrows met her hairline.

"Well you know, I mean, you look so... You're just so tiny and so unbelievably cute that..." her voice trailed off on finally hearing her thoughts aloud. _Now she will definitely think I'm still drunk._

"I can't decide if that's a euphemism or worse, a compliment." Regina whispered more to herself than to the fidgeting figure in front of her.

"No I...", Emma braved on, "It's just when I see you I feel like my heart grows double in size. I know it's stupid but I wish I could just put you in my pocket and carry you around everywhere."

"So this- you picking me up at every drop of hat... I am not a doll Swan!" Regina spat back with an edge.

"I know, I am so sorry bab- Regina. I really am. And I won't ever do that. Without permission that is. I think I just got carried away and those beers tonight _definitely_ did not help. I.. please accept my apology."

Regina kept looking at Emma with utter disbelief, making Emma rub her neck in discomfort. Finally, the older woman let out a tired sigh, "I think its best we sleep now. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Emma tried to force a smile at the sitting figure but Regina could see the guilt clouding green eyes which in turn made her feel guilty for causing it. _Stupid Swan and her stupid sad face and my stupid desire to fix it._

As Emma turned to leave the area she heard Regina clearing her throat loudly.

"Emma." A pause. "The floor."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at the brunette.

"The floor?"

"It's cold", Regina said pursing her lips, as if irritated on having to spell it out for the younger woman.

"O-ok."

"I don't want my feet to get cold too." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

Emma really wanted to ask how many drinks Regina had drained, but opted for a patient, a safer approach, "Regina, I think that's what your sho-"

Regina in the meantime kicked off her shoes across the floor, her face expressionless, like the loud clatter her heels made on contact with the wall seconds afterwards was nothing short of normal at that hour.

Regina tilted her head and crinkled her nose "That's what my shhhh?"

Emma smiled the smallest of smiles as she made her way towards the couch.

"That's", she grinned as she placed a light kiss on her forehead, "what your sheriff is for", and picked her wife up bridal style.

Regina's arms locked themselves around Emma's neck not leaving their place even when Emma nudged her to turn off the light. After Regina tripped down the switches with her feet, they made way to ascend the stairs.

"We _will_ be talking about this tomorrow, hold no doubt", Regina murmured as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Emma's chest, listening to the light heartbeat of her lover, "And for the record I'm sure I'm very much normal sized."

Emma hummed in agreement before turning towards their room, "I think you're just the right size for my arms."

* * *

**A/N: ****a big big thank you to the lovely people who read/fav'd/reviewed my first fic Contagious. x**

**The last study scene has been in my mind for over a year, I'm really happy I found an idea to include it in.**


End file.
